


Clarity

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [1]
Category: Royal Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: How Chloe discovers her feelings for Sophia.
Relationships: Chloe Taylor/Sophia Russell
Series: 8 days of Maybe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Clarity

Chloe is supposedly living a girls’ dream. Not only is she a special kind of vampire, she’s living in a castle surrounded by hot vampire men that are trying to woo her. There isn’t really a reason for her to reject them. They’re kind, handsome, funny. Basically the whole package, but her feelings haven’t been swayed once.

The brothers can do the grandest gestures, sweet acts that go beyond being a decent person, and converse with her over the dumbest or randomest shit that lasts for hours on end, yet she walks away thinking of them as the siblings she never had. 

She doesn’t know why she’s like this. It’s not like she’s attracted to strictly girls or is unable to have romantic feelings. After all, she has liked a few (fictional) guys here and there, and it can be argued the Russell brothers are _way_ more attractive than her past crushes.

Maybe there’s a difference between a fictional and real life crush? Maybe she secretly likes one of the brothers, and she’s mistaking her feelings to be platonic. Yeah, that’s it. She also can’t tell because the media exaggerates how she should feel when having a crush! 

Or at least that’s what she tells herself. As she continues to hang out with Sophia, she knows she’s lying. Despite her heart pounding if Sophia is even in the same room as her, how she blushes around her and frequently thinks of her as cute, she never connects the dots. That is until Chloe gets inspiration.

“Can I draw you?” She blurts out the question at a tea party. It’s a sudden feeling, and it’s one she can’t explain, but the way Sophia’s eyes wide and her cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink was satisfying to see. Perhaps too satisfying, but she can’t help it. “It might sound weird, but I think you’d be the perfect model!” 

“Sure, Miss!” Sophia hurries out the words almost as if she’s scared that Chloe is going to quickly change her mind.

They move to the garden when she starts to sketch her. There’s a peaceful air around them, and every so often when Chloe looks up, she notices Sophia staring at her with a far away look in her eyes. 

As she draws, Chloe notices these things about Sophia. The first is how beautiful she is. Sure, she was aware that Sophie is attractive, but she didn’t know she was _attractive_ , if that makes sense. She might be the most beautiful person she’s ever met. She doesn’t think the brothers have as good of a chance as her. 

The second is her posture and the vibe she carries. She’s so elegant. It’s crazy how it escaped her, but now she’s aware of it, it won’t leave her alone. She only thought of her as her cute maid, but it’s different now. It makes her heart pound, and when she looks up only to make eye contact with Sophia, her cheeks heat up.

The third thing is just basic habits. The way she hums a certain tune when lost in thought. How she twirls a lock of hair when bored. Her biting her lips when frustrated.

At this point, there’s a noticeable shift in the atmosphere. A tension that can be easily defined as sexual, yet in this situation she finally talks about her feelings. Why? Why now out of all the other times she lied when saying she’s fine? She doesn’t know, and the longer she stays at this castle, the more she realizes this to be a reoccurring theme. 

“Can I tell you something? I think it’s unfair how I’m expected to do so much. Do they think I can get pushed into nobility society with little problems and fall in love with a random man? It’s practically impossible, and I doubt they even considered that I don’t swing that way!” The last sentence came out of her mouth out of nowhere. One can consider it unnecessary to her point. Is she going to regret this later? Maybe, but she can’t stop now. She can say it’s because she can finally talk about her feelings, but it’s more than that. This is probably the closest she’ll get to confessing. 

“What if I liked only girls? What if I didn’t end up liking a Russell brother, but I fell in love with you instead? Why are they limiting who I fall in love with? It’s just irritating! Sure, they say it’s ok, but is it? I’m going to disappoint all of them at the end of the day. They’re just saying that to comfort me.”

Sophia leans in, and a smile curls on her face. It might’ve been sexy if not for the deep blush she sports and how the smile is goofy if anything. “So, did you fall in love with me?” 

She should’ve been annoyed that was her main takeaway, the question makes her disregard that. She freezes and so does everything around them, but that was only for a moment. The wind gently picks up again, and the birds chirp. From the shows she managed to see when young, she recognizes this might be the perfect time to confess, yet she doesn’t, she can’t. So many people are counting on her. How can she trash their expectations for a silly crush?

She can’t deny it. This whole situation provided her the clarity she needs. She likes Sophia. It’s impossible to convince herself otherwise, not when it’s so obvious. The existence of the maid occupies her thoughts. She wants to marry her, kiss her, even being able to hug her pleases her, but Chloe can’t bring herself to say it aloud. 

That’s why when Sophia asks that question, she can only do one thing.

“I see why someone would like you, you’re so cute after all, but I only said that to make a point. You didn’t misunderstand, right?”


End file.
